Darksiders the journey of the ring
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: discountinued
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Darksiders or lord of the rings

Gonna change some stuff in the Darksiders universe to fit my story. One of which will be the fact that death will have complete Invulnerability and near infinite physical prowess. This story takes place after the Darksiders 2 game as well as being carried and born in the natural way of life between Lilith and abaddon

Chapter One it all starts

_Death is one of the four and also the known leader. Fearsome enforcers of the charred council. This tale is one of the more hidden kinds that death keeps from his siblings. After the __resurrection__ of mankind do we find our, what shall we call him, Hero? Rescuer? Saviour? Standing in front of the charred council getting his new task. A task that will take him to the edge of the unknown and were he will find new enemies to fight. New allies to meet and even possibly, someone that will understand him._

Death fell through the portal looking forward to some new things. His hair wiped around him as he fell through the empty void that existed between dimensions and worlds. He felt like the fall continued for eons. Not that he was afflicted by the tooth of time. He landed easily on the ground with a deep thud. The Nephilim looked around to find himself on a plane that he didn't know where he was. He walked towards one of the threes and touched it's bark. He drained it's life force gaining all of its knowledge of the surroundings. He looked around for the landmarks that he had seen and started to walk towards the village town of Bree for some reason that he couldn't understand. He looked at the weapons at his waist. The harvester, forged in the Endforge. Any weapon that was forged in this smithy was made completely indestructible. He nodded and started to walk the distance. he decided to change the harvester in the sword that the black luster soldier wields since he had found on such card in the ruins of the world of man by sheer luck.

Time passed on as death slowly made his way towards the town of Bree. As the sun travelled high above in the sky did Death think about what his task in this world would be and how he would achieve it? Death calmly treaded through the wilder land. Death looked towards the sky and found it to be early night. Death wore heavy gladiatorial chainmail armour and plated greaved pants as well as metal greaved boots plus gauntlets and bracers. On his waist was the black damnation heavy revolver with infinite ammunition and it fired heavy titanium combined with diamond round that was indestructible as well as his scythe. His weapons can cut and blast even adamantium to complete ashes if he would so want to. This looked exactly like his brother's strife's pistol, redemption. Death decided to finish his trip for the day. As he slept did he soon wake and continue his trip. So it continued for several days until he started to reach civilization. Death looked over his purse and nodded that he had a few gold coins left which was about a hundred or so.

He walked up towards the gate of the small village and knocked on the gate. The villager who popped open glared through the small window to the town of Staddle. "Wha be ya business in staddle stranger." Death looked amused at the small thing. In front of him was someone who wasn't afraid of him. Yet again they didn't know who he was either. "Open the gate. If you don't want to reach the underworld before your time." The man paled and he immediately opened the door. "Where is the nearest inn?" death asked calmly. The man swallowed and spoke "Down the road you will find the inn of the dancing dragon. Can't really miss it you can't." death nodded and walked down the street and he bought a coat that he found on own of the stands that was opened. Death noticed that it must have been 2pm as the humans would say. He then walked back the way that he had come and entered the inn. Death calmly looked around at the people gathered in the inn. He found a stranger looking at him with a pipe glowing in the darkness. Death walked up and smiled evilly behind his mask "do you really want to die beforehand?" he asked calmly. The man looked at him calmly and just stopped smoking, putting away his pipe. "What are you doing here Unquale?" Death glared at the man and growled "speak so that I can understand." The man nodded and spoke his question. Death thought for a minute but he did tell the man of why he was there and that he didn't know what the task he was given was. The man just looked at death as the nephilim talked not interrupting the figure.

Death looked at Aragorn as they after a hot meal set out again travelling for Bree. On the road did Aragorn suddenly stiffen. He hissed "orcs." Death blinked and looked at the tracks. Suddenly a figure jumped at Death. Or tried to as Death spun around and immediately slashed the Orc clean in half with his blade. The orc's top half fell over and entrails and blood splashed everywhere. The orcs fell upon them like a tide before the storm. Death was having a field day dishing out punishment wherever there was someone to take the blow. Aragorn was stupefied at the display of skill and strength. Death had crushed steel, flesh and bone with his mere hand and the unlucky one was an orc that was bigger then the rest. After the fight ended did death walk up towards the dead corpses and summoned back the orc captain's spirit and the foul creature spat up blood.

"Tell me why you attacked us?" death growled at the orc. The creature just grinned and spoke "lord Sauron will enslave you Nephilim. We orcs will never die when you're in chains. The age of man is coming to a close." Death just ripped off the orc's head and tossed it away. "Tell me Aragorn, what is it that you are searching for exactly?" death asked curious. Aragorn looked ahead and said "not what, but who. I was given a message by a old friend that is a Istar." Death looked confused as he interrupted "an Istar. What's that?" Aragorn explained calmly "it's a wizard for short." Death chuckled "like those old men wearing pointy hat and a stick that shoots magic." Aragorn blinked confused not understanding what was so funny. "While you're correct about the age and clothing, you're wrong about the stick thing. Wizards have long staffs that they channel their magic through." Death just shook his head saying "never mind." And Aragorn continued "and he told me that I would look out for a hobbit with company." Death blinked "a hobbit?" and Aragorn explained the various races in middle earth. They stopped for the night and Death was sleeping rather uncomfortably as he remembered the day he slaughtered his kin. Aragorn looked up and noticed death was sweating. in the memory: death was standing on the fields of eden and was killing his fellow nephilim. he had just killed one of his sisters and turned around. "well, well, well. if it isn't the little traitor. come to take our souls, brother?" the giant asked with distain. death barked "we have no claim to eden!" the giant shouted back "the angels have a realm in the high heavens, even the dregs of hell have realm of their own. why shouldn't we have own of ours!" Death shouted back "Eden belongs to man!" the giant answered by shouting back "IT BELONGS TO WHO TAKE IT!" and they entered a battle.

Aragorn walked over and was about to wake his companion when death woke up, roared and had his bladeagainst Aragorn's throat. He breathed heavily as he spoke regaining control "if you value your life. Never try to wake me." Death walked back towards his sleeping roll and rolled it back up and put it back in his backpack. He rested against the tree looking at the amulet that is inside his chest. He touched it but nothing happened. "what is that thing?" Aragorn asked confused. Death removed his hand and spoke "better that you don't know anything about it." And with that did Aragorn return to sleep. As dawn broke the next day did they continue the travel towards Bree where they where meet by a solid wooden gate with walls. Aragorn knocked on the door and a man opened up. He smiled at Aragorn "WHY BLESS ME BEARD! IF IT Isn't STRIDER!" the man shouted with happiness. Aragorn hurriedly shushed him after seeing death glare. As they were let in did death look up at the sky and he felt like some storm was coming.

Aragorn noticed his companion's worried expression and just shrugged. When they travelled through town did he find that there were mixed races living in Bree but it was just humans and hobbits. Death looked at a helmet in a nearby smithy turning it around. "Looking to buy a new helmet lad?" the smith said smiling. "if I wanted a helmet then I would make my own." Death said coldly and tossed back the helmet as if it where scraps. When they entered the inn did many of the current customers go quiet looking over the two strangers. After some time did the atmosphere return to normal and death looked over the gathering. "What will it be loves?" a pregnant barkeep walked over tiredly but with a warm smile. Death was 6th5 feet (don't know if its true but I'm just gonna swing it) and he looked at the woman with a moment's hesitation. "I'll take…" he was quiet for some time and then spoke "some grilled meat if I can have it with some bread and a tankard of…" what was it called here, mead, ale? He looked for Aragorn for help "Ale." Aragorn said quickly and helpfully and he added "the same for me."

As the horseman and ranger sat there did Death look at Aragorn through his skeletal mask and spoke "you're not like the other humans that I meet." Aragorn nodded and spoke "I'm of the Dunadain." Death looked at him "the Dunadain?" he asked drily and Aragorn nodded and spoke "men with extraordinary long life length and we hailed originally from the kingdom of Arnor but we moved down into middle earth after my forefather Vardamir." Death nodded as his curiosity was sated and he continued to eat in silence. time moved on as they were waiting. death hated waiting and it was getting on his nerves. Aragorn saw death going through some very inhuman sword fighting moves and walked up to him and asked him "how did you learn that move." Death stoped what he was doing and sat down beside the dunadain. Death looked to the sky and smiled at the heavens "i learned it from my youngest brother. he's name is war and he was always the most strongest of us when in battle." Aragorn snorted. death chuckled warmly and spoke "while it is true that i'm stronger over all that doesn't mean that i'm unbeatable in combat. my brother war has the ability to feed on the chaotic energy of war through his sword chaoseater and the more he fights the stronger he gets. Aragorn nodded and stood up with a friendly grin. "care for a spare?" death looked with a raised eyebrow at the man seriously thinking the man was insane. but he just shrugged and they started their spar. Death stood calmly opposite of Aragorn and he lunged. death snorted and stepped to the side faster then the eye could follow and tripped aragorn like a boy newly turned to man. "you have to do better then that if you want to defeat me." death taunted. aragorn was starting to get angry and he lunged. death either ducked or dodged every strike the aragorn threw at him.

as death tripped Aragorn again did he look down at the dunadain and speak like a teacher lecturing his student "you are pronged to draw strength from your anger and rage and that is good in a way but you have to have controll over your emotions so that it doesn't blind you and make you do rash decisions that can end in your own death." aragorn nodded and they continued to spar through the day and aragorn plopped down. however death wasn't giving him a break "your enemy won't hesitate to strike you down when you show signs of being tired and neither will i. stand up!" aragorn growled in protest but did and they continued to train. during the afternoon did aragorn groan as he stumbled back into the inn and death walked in like it was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the training did death walk outside for some reason that he couldn't decide why and he looked towards the sky. There upon the night sky was a portal that the villagers of Bree were totally oblivious to the big rift in the sky. A small object came flying down towards death and the horseman stretched out his arm. The thing which was a crow landed easily on death arm and the Nephilim smiled. "Couldn't leave me alone for five days now. Could you dust?" death asked amused at his old time friend and companion. One of the villagers that passed by looked at death terrified since he put two and two together. Skull mask and raven. Check. Imposing figure, check. Death, check. Solution, stay the fuck away. Death chuckled as some of the villagers started to realize who he really was and was starting to shy away from him.

When he returned to the inn did Aragorn look at Death with a questioning look since he noticed the bird and Death spoke "Dust meet Aragorn. Aragorn meet Dust." The crow made a cawing sound that was sounding like a greeting. Aragorn nodded and Death sat down. He looked around and spoke "where are those blasted hobbits of yours. I'm really getting restless." It had been five days since they reached Bree and still no sign of the hobbits. Aragorn just smiled cryptically and Death growled angrily but sat down nonetheless. As time passed and Death walked around town exploring to drive the time forward did he then one Wednesday look towards the sky. Dark clouds moved on the horizon. Rain was coming. Death walked into the Inn of the Prancing pony and talked to Aragorn. The man nodded and spoke something in a low whisper to death so that they wouldn't be heard.

Suddenly in the middle of the rain storm did four hobbits walk into the inn. Death immediately rose but Aragorn quickly laid a hand on his arm and death narrowed his fiery orange coloured eyes. "Wait." Death glared at Aragorn but nodded nonetheless. If it hadn't been the best move then death would have given the man a quite forceful choice of words in response. As the hobbits started to try their best to shy away from attention did one of the hobbits cheerfully chirp "Baggins. Sure I know a Baggin, Frodo baggin over there!" the now identified Frodo looked terrified and tried to shut the other hobbit up but he stumbled and fell. Death saw a ring of gold float into the air then land on the hobbit's finger and he vanished from the audience but death immediately grabbed the struggling hobbit and dragged the poor thing into a empty room where he slammed the hobbit against the wall. Death ripped off the ring and glared at Frodo and hissed "where did you get this ring." Frodo looked terrified. "ANSWER ME!" death roared. Before Frodo could pass out did Sam and the hobbits rush in with various tools. "Oih. Drop him longshanks or I make you." Death raised an eyebrow if it was possible "you expect me to drop this one." He said indicating to Frodo and continued "after you threaten me with light chandeliers?" he finished amused.

Aragorn came in and asked death to drop Frodo. Death looked at Aragorn but just dropped Frodo. One of the hobbits asked "what does that tattoo mean?" death looked at the hobbit coldly. "The tattoo isn't a tattoo but the symbol of what I am. And no I'm not going to tell you what I am." Death added as he saw the questioning looks. Aragorn walked up towards death and whispered into his ear. As they took up a room in the opposite house overlooking the inn did Aragorn wait for the ringwraiths to come looking for them. Frodo looked at the figures as they entered the inn and asked "what are they." Aragorn looked up from his position at the window and answered "once they were the great kings of man. Wise rulers and noble men. Until they where deceived and given nine rings of power. Mad by power hunger and lust for conquest did the kings start to fight each other over their domains and soon one by one did they fell to darkness. Now they are nothing more then husks, shells of once great men doomed to ever serve the dark lord in search of the one ring. They constantly feel its presence and follows it like bloodhounds to meat."

Death looked at one of the figures as it left leading its brothers out of the town. Aragorn turned and spoke "we will leave in the first light and hold to the less traversed roads and paths." Death nodded and they soon fell asleep. Death for once had a rather peaceful sleep with no memories coming back to hunt him in his dreams. When the morning came did they pack up their stuff and dust cawed tiredly as he started to wake. When they left the town did death look around the area and nodded to Aragorn. Pippin chirped in "when are we eating?" death glared at the hobbit "you already ate." Pippin smirked "that was first breakfast. I meant second breakfast." Death just continued to walk. Merry walked up "I don't think death is to keen on eating all the time, pip" the hobbit spoke seriously. Pippin started to ask about various meals with worry. Merry grabbed an orange as it sailed through the air and caught another one. "Better eat when we are allowed to pip. This isn't one of the journeys back home." And with that did merry walk up towards the lead. Pippin looked miserable. Time passed on and death looked at the ruin on a hilltop. "Weathertop. One of many outposts that have eroded over time." Aragorn spoke in a low voice. He turned to the hobbits and shouted "we camp up there for the night!" and when the hobbits made camp did the first thing they could think of is go to sleep.

As time moved on did the sun creep slowly across the sky and soon it was night. The hobbits woke up and started to cook. Death woke and saw to his anger that the hobbits where cooking a meal. Frodo had the sense to stomp out the fire but it was already too late. the ringwraiths were upon the outpost like moth to the flames. When they reached the hilltop did death brandish his sword and one of the ringwraiths walked up and spoke in a hissing tone "_You will never see the hobbits safe, horsemen. Hand him over and we wont damage you to badly."_ Death snorted and charged. The ringwraiths wasn't completely incompetent. Death ducked underneath a swing of one, blocked a second and kicked a third. The kicked ringwraith skidded to a stop five feet away. Death charged at the alone creature and slashed of both arms of the creature. It screamed in agony and with a quick slash did death separate the head from its body. Death stalked forward as he slashed a second in half with his blade dripping with foul icy liquid from the previous ringwraiths. He then turned the sword into a spear and jabbed a third into the gullet and it screamed as he brought it up close. "I will reap your twisted souls before you have a chance." The hobbits stared at him in shock. Death continued to walk forward. The wraiths charged together and with the agility of a panther did death dance around and slaughter the wraiths. No blood came from the servants of Sauron but they exploded in a shower of dark dust and black liquid shadows dropped from death's sword as it reverted back into the swordshape again. The witch king turned around and made a dash for Frodo. Sam blocked the path but was sent flying and the same went for pippin and Merry. Frodo immediately put the ring on and the ring struggled to return to the witch king but Frodo fought the ring. The witch king of angmar glared angrily at Frodo and raised his blade and struck. Frodo screamed and pulled of the ring.

The witch king made a by-line for safety and Aragorn rushed up. "Frodo's been stabbed by a morgul blade. He needs elven medicine." And with that did death and the company dash for the low land. As they reached it did Aragorn ask Sam if he knows about Athelas and Sam nods and speaks its more common name of kingsfoil. Death keeps a lookout for anyone who wants to interrupt. When an elf appeared did death glare at her but she ignored him. She talked to Aragorn and they saw her take off. Aragorn guided the hobbits and death towards the valley of imladris or Rivendell as it was more commonly known. death was constantly on the lookout for the witch king of angmar since he sensed that the wraith was still very upset of the interuption that death provided and the failing of his mission. they trugged on through the night and Merry walked up to death and spoke "if we go any further then we hobbits will collapse of exhaustion." death turned and looked at the exhausted hobbits and gritted his teeth. he wanted to reach this valley of imladris and rest in safety of protected and enchanted walls and not in the wilderness where their enemy could strike at them while they were unprepared. Aragorn walked up to him and even he was breathing hard "the hobbit is right, we cannot continue much longer. the company made camp and death was constantly on the lookout for trouble. time passed by and they made their way slowly in the wilderness but they suddenly reached their goal. death looked down from the hill onto the path that lead into the beautiful valley of imladris. death walked at the back bringing up the rear and was still looking at the distance with occasional glances to make sure that they weren't followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Death looked at the valley with curiosity and a bit of suspicion. They walked up towards a house in the outcropping of the valley and meet an elf lord. Death looked at the man in suspicion. Something made his skin crawl about these elves. Aragorn spoke "Atar. I found this stranger on the road. He helped us greatly." Elrond looked at his foster son and then to death. Elrond's eyes narrowed "what is your business here, pale rider?" he asked. Death snorted and walked up "I'm not here to put you out of your misery, elf-lord. I'm simply here because of my travelling companions." Elrond visibly relaxed. As the group started to make their way to different things in the valley did Elrond speak "walk with me." Death followed the old elf.

"I have sent out a message to all the known races of middle earth to discuss our situation. This summit will decide what to do about our fate and the ring." Elrond spoke. Death walked up towards the reeling of the balcony. "The wound that Frodo suffered will never be healed no matter how much you try to use your art to heal it." He said and Elrond nodded. As Elrond informed Death about the ring and its nature did the elf-lord then turn and smile friendly at the Nephilim and said "indulge yourself with whatever fancies your mind in the time until the representatives arrives." Death nodded and started to walk towards the library. He knew that knowledge was important to survive in the outside world. Death walked in the shadows without being interrupted by the elves as they didn't really want to meet him.

After some days waiting did the representatives of the different races such as dwarves and men arrive. As the dwarves saw death did one of the older dwarves walk up to him and offer a hand "Gloin son of groin, good to met you." Death looked at the dwarf as he shook his hand. "death." He said simply and walked towards the area where the summit would start. Death saw many different people and when he took a seat beside Elrond did the elf-lord start to speak. "Greetings to you all, friends and representatives. We are gathered here to discuss what to do against the enemy of all in middle earth." A man snorted and spoke "the enemy is leaderless." Elrond ignored him and continued "not long ago a object came to my attention and this object is something of great importance to the enemy of all free people." This got everyone's attention. "What is it?" Gloin asked curiously. Elrond looked at Frodo and spoke "Frodo, bring forth the ring." Death looked at the hobbit as he walked up nervously and put forth the ring. The man's eyes looked at the ring with greed. "It's a gift. Let us use it."

Aragorn spoke "this ring answers only to one master. It can't be used. None of us can." The man continued "long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the enemy at bay. Give us the weapon of the enemy, only by the blood of my people have your lands been keept safe. you owe us this much." Death spoke "your mind is already being warped by your strong will to protect the people of this earth that you cannot see that it is the ring who puts the idea of using the ring in your mind only to not realize that it will betray you later on." the man looked at the nehpilim and spat "what does a stranger knows about things like this?" An elf stood up "He's no ordinary being. he is the one that all must answer to when their alloted time has run out and didn't you hear him. The ring must be destroyed." The man glared at the elf and spat "what does a ranger from the north know about this thing." The elf glared back "this is no ordinary ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." The man glared at Aragorn and said "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." the man then looked at death with suspicion but Elrond looked at the man "while your strength is admirable Boromir son of Denethor, the ring must be destroyed and one of you must take up this task." elrond looked hopeful at death since he was immune to the lure of the ring.

The now identified Boromir spoke "you don't just walk into the land of Mordor. There is a cloud of poison gas, dust and ash that hangs over that place. Thousands of orcs patrols the plains and there's the great eye. Who's ever watchful. it would be giving our souls directly to the grim reaper so its like telling us to expose our next pre-maturely." The elf that was still standing shouted at Boromir "didn't you hear Aragorn. The ring must be destroyed!" Aragorn raised his hand and spoke in sindarin "sit down Legolas." Death looked at the gathered men, elves and dwarfs. "And are you the one supposed to destroyed it!" barked a dwarf. He then shouted again "I will die before I trust the ring in the hands of an elf!" he rushed forward and attacked the ring but it only resulted in his own axe shattering like glass and death could hear a evil screech coming from the ring. "The ring cannot be destroyed by anything that we possess, Gimli son of Gloin. The ring can only be destroyed in the inferno from where it came."

Everything erupted as elves, dwarfs, men and wizard argued with each other. Death roared "SILENCE!" everyone shut up immediately. "i don't care weither it is a man, dwarf, elf, hobbit or even an undead who takes the ring to the mountain. their is one thing that is clear to me and that is that the ring must be destroyed if we are to see a new dawn." The hobbit, Frodo walked forward looking at the group. "I'll take it. I'll take the ring to Mordor. Although, I don't know the way." He finished timidly. Gandalf walked up and spoke "I'll help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn immediately stood up, walked over, knelt in front of Frodo and spoke "if by my life or death, I can protect you. I will, you have my sword." Legolas walked up immediately and added "and you have my bow." Gimli nodded to himself and walked up and grunted "and my axe." Boromir looked at Frodo as he walked up towards him and spoke "you carries the fate of us all little one." And he walked behind Frodo. Sam immediately shouted "Oih! Frodo is going no where without me!" Elrond looked mildly amused and annoyed at the same time "indeed. It seems your inseparable even Frodo is invited to a secret meeting and your not." Suddenly pippin and merry shouted "were coming too." Elrond raised an eyebrow. "You need intelligent people for this kind a mission, quest, thing." He finished and merry whispered "that rules you out pip." The men laughed and pippin looked confused. Death walked up and looked over the company. He spoke "you have my horse, Frodo Baggins. But be warned, you will face trials that was devised for no mortal soul to bear or even to think of taking on. you will face choices that will try your very soul." He leaned in close and whispered "and you might not have the strength to do it alone." Frodo paled but nodded.

Elrond nodded and spoke "so bee it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Pippin looked exited and spoke "great where we going?" after they started to pack their things did death summon his horse despair and a dark cloud hang over the valley. Elves where sitting in various groups trembling with fear. Only the strongest of people or the members of the company was unaffected by despair's presence. Boromir walked over and stared at the horse horrified. "What is this thing." Despair glared at the son of Denethor and death stroked the side of despair's massive chest. "he is my horse and companion, despair. And if you don't hold your tongue when your about to insult him then your in for some high speed travel to the underworld." Death growled out andsnorted at the glare that boromir sent him when he sat up into the saddle and they started their journey. Time went relatively slowly as they travelled from the valley of Rivendell to the plains bellow the mountain of caradthras. While they made camp did Boromir start to teach the hobbits, merry and pippin how to use a sword. The two hobbits smiled at each other as they then tackled Boromir to the ground after getting complements and advice from Boromir and Aragorn. Death was listening to Gimli and Gandalfs conversation "I'd say we go under the mountain Gandalf. My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf looked into the eyes of the dwarf and shook his head "no Gimli, I'll only go under the mountain if I absolutely have to." Death then walked up towards Legolas who look at the Nephilim and nodded. "I see something in the distance." He whispered. Death strained his sensitive hearing. He heard the distant flapping of wings. "We are being watched." He said loudly. The company rushed to cover and just in time as the crebain of Dunland swept over the area but Frodo didn't get to cover quick enough as one of his foots where spotted. "The way is watched. We now have to trek over the mountain instead." Gandalf cursed. The time passed and the nature changed over time to that of snow covered hilltops. Death had no problem walking on the top of the snow even with his heavy frame. Gimli barked "can't you just heat up the path were walking in laddie. We are not like you that is like an elf." Irritated at the slow process the company was making. Death ignored the muttering of the dwarf and continued to walk a bit in the front. When they reached a small outcropping did the wind pick up instantly in speed and ferocity.

Death shouted over the roaring wind "there is a voice upon the wind Gandalf. We need to find shelter!" he had his hand in front of his eyes to keep the wind from buffeting into his face. "It's Saruman!" the old wizard roared and they pushed themselves against the cliff wall as a mountain of snow shout down from the mountain. Gandalf started to fight against saruman's spell but it was for nothing as the company was suddenly buried in snow. "we need to get of the mountain. Then make for my city!" Boromir shouted after getting pulled up from the snow. "going to Gondor takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back. boromir shouted back "we are already accepting our fates with having the pale rider amongst ous aragorn. it's only a matter of time before we are sent to the afterlife!" Gimli barked "let's go through the mines of moria. we'll have a better chance of surviving their underneath this mountain and the roaring winds of sorcery!" Death had read about the mines of moria and the greed of the dwarf and what they had awoken in the depths of the mountain.

"let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said darkly. Frodo looked at the company and spoke "we go through the mines." The company started to wake their way down from the mountain and towards the lake in front of the doors of moria. Gimli grinned proudly and said "soon master Death. You will find the great halls of the dwarves. Mead in flow and roasted pork on sticks. Aye laddie it's a sight for sore eyes." Gimli smiled in found memories but death could literally smell the stench of corpses coming from the mountain they were travelling to. Something definitely wasn't right with the mountain. When the company made camp a bit more downside of the mountain on an outcropping from the adrenaline rush that they received thanks to the corrupted Istari did Death pulled out his black damnation and swirled the barrel. Not that the gun needed cleaning anyway but Death found it calming. "Tell me laddie, what is that weapon you have there?" Gimli asked curiously. Death told them about what a gun was and Gimli just shrugged. death then leaned in and gave gimli the grim news "you out of everyone must steel yourself more then ever before now, master dwarf. your fond memories will soon be exchanged with that of nightmares." gimli looked with grief at the eyes of the person that gave him this news but he didn't want to believe it.

The company continued their journey after their short rest down the slopes of the mountain which was named carathras for a reason and gimli started to mull darkly over the news that death had shared with the strong young dwarf and death seemed to think that gimli might snap under the implications of what could have happened in the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gandalf started to mutter to himself and death walked up towards the water. He glared at the lake and mumbled to himself but shook his head and went back to the stone that he rested against before walking up towards the lake. Gimli smiled "wouldn't be much of a challenge if the doors where visible for all to see now." Gandalf grumbled and sat down. Bilbo walked up slowly not noticing what was happening in the lake. Death did. "It's a riddle. What's the elven word for friend?" Frodo asked curiously. Gandalf looked up and answered "Mellon." There was a creaking sound and the doors started to swing open. As they started to walk towards the entrance did death flinch his eyes shut and put his hands on the side of his head. The spirits of the dead wailed in agony as they flew around their corpses. Aragorn walked up and asked "what is it?" Death took a steadying breath. "This is no mountain. It's a tomb." Gandalf looked sad as he risked some more light and revealed indeed the corpses of several dwarfs lying on the ground in cobwebs of spider-web.

"Goblins!" Legolas spat with venom. Boromir shouted for them to get out but Frodo was suddenly jerked backwards and they rushed into the water. Death took aim as if he didn't really care for what happened and fired a bullet. The sound ricocheted of the mountain walls like an avalanche and the massive octopus screeched as one of its tentacles exploded. Blood and gore coloured the water murky black and death fired in rapid succession. The first three shoots slammed into its tentacles and the final round slammed itself shut into the head of the giant squid. It groaned as it fell into the great lake and they started the journey through moria. Gimli walked up towards death with tears in his eyes "is there really no way for you to bring them back." Death shook his head sadly and spoke "I'm sorry Gimli. But I can't risk upsetting the balance between the dead and the living. I fear that if I would revive your kinsmen in this mine it would create a rift between the living and the realm of the dead letting the creator knows what to creep into our world." The dwarf nodded glumly and continued to walk.

Death had created a small pocket book that would suck in copy or suck in (if the owner or owners where dead) into itself repairing the documents for safe keeping. As the case with moria did the book soon turn into a thick tome. The tome was weightless so it didn't really cause the company to suffer. As they made camp in a small corridor did death look into the shadows and speak to Gandalf who was leaning against a wall "there's something down there. A creature of some kind but more then that I cannot say because of it seems to be clouded by dark magic." Gandalf nodded and spoke "that's Gollum. Once a hobbit but now something far foul worse since he was driven mad by the one ring. He is now linked to the ring with his life making him hate it and love it at the same time. Don't speak to the others." Death nodded but whispered "it's considered quite rude to spy on someone." And Aragorn started to sweat but death simply walked towards the opposite wall and started to sleep. As time passed on and the company woke up did they come to an abrupt halt as Gandalf blinked and spoke "I have no memory of coming this way."

Death grumbled as once again they had to wait for the wizard. Time passed and Frodo talked to Gandalf about Gollum and suddenly he spoke "ah it's this way." Pointing to the passageway to the right. Merry grinned and spoke "he remembers." And Gandalf just shook his head speaking with merriment "no mister Meriadoc but if you are in doubt. Always follow your nose." And with that did they continue on their way towards the exit. They walked into a narrow corridor and came into a small hallway. Gimli gasped and rushed off. Gandalf shouted "Gimli!" and the company reached the small room. Gimli cried in pain and sorrow and Gandalf read out loud "here lays Balin, son of fundin. Last lord of moria." He then added "it is as I feared. He is dead." Suddenly the screeching of goblins arose from the deeps. "they are coming." He spoke. Gimli growled "let the come. There is still one dwarf in moria who draws breath." As Boromir rushed to the door did an arrow narrowly miss his face and he turned to them with a face that said you-got-to-be-joking and spoke "they got a cave troll." They barred the doors to the entrance and locked it with various weapons.

The door was locked and the company was ready. Death grinned sadistically behind his mask ready for action. The goblins smashed through the door and arrows sailed through the air and hit their mark. The goblins then burst through and death leapt high into the air roaring. Two goblins where squashed beneath his feet and he cleaved, cut and slashed at anything even remotely goblins. Innards and organs flew everywhere. Gimli shouted excitedly "Legolas, I got two already!" Legolas grinned friendly "I'm on thirteen!" Gimli roared "what! I'm not letting some pointy eared elven prince outscore me! BHARUD'KHAZAD!" he roared at the finish dashing into close combat following death trail as he was now literally a spinning tornado of death, steel and muscle. Suddenly the troll slammed into the room punching the doors of its hinges and the company focused on keeping death free from any goblins. Death rolled backwards with unbelievable agility, made a diving motion, grabbed onto the trolls hammer and rushed up its arm. When he reached the troll's head did he transform and make a downward slash cleaving the troll in half.

The goblins looked at death and then bolted. They rushed after the goblins out from the hallway. Suddenly they heard a deep growl. Death looked towards the glowing light. He was ready to fight the demon. Suddenly he realized in other to fight the demon he had to leave the company and that was something he didn't want to do. He was growing attached to the people in the company, he realized to his own shock. "What is that thing?" Boromir asked with fear. Gandalf looked at the slowly growing fire and spoke "a Balrog. A demon born in a lost age made out of fire and smoke." He turned and roared "RUN!" the company bolted. As they continued their mad run for safety did the Balrog slowly gain on them due to its size and bulk. Suddenly they reached a bridge. "Aragorn, lead the company to the bridge of Khazad-dûm, then go for the safety of Lothlorien. Don't stop until you reach the border of the forest." The old wizard managed to gasp forward between his gasps for air.

As the company continued to rush on did death turn around and shout "there is no guarantee you will survive this!" Gandalf shouted back "this is my task as is the reaping of souls is yours pale rider! GO!" death gritted his teeth and rushed after the company. The bridge had been cleaved in half after a rock smashed through the bridge. Death made a jump and sailed through the air and landed on the bridge safely. They then turned around to see Gandalf battle the Balrog "I'm the servant of the secret fire, flame of Arnor. The black fire will not avail you. FLAME OF UDON!" he growled. He mustered his magic and roared "YOU! SHALL! NOT! PAS!" and he slammed his staff into the bridge. "go back to the shadows." As they saw the Balrog walk forward only to fall into the darkness and then later lash on to the old wizard did Gandalf speak "run you fools." And he let go. The company left the mines of moria with grieve and loss in their heart.

Aragorn spoke "Gimli, Legolas, help the hobbits up." Boromir stomped up and spoke "give them a moment, for pity sake! Gandalf just probably lost his life and you won't let them grieve." Death looked at Boromir and spoke "by dusk will this place be crowded by orcs. Lets reach safety before we worn our losses. It's a fool's idea to think that we are safe for the moment. If you gotta morn then morn him on the way." Boromir glared into the eyes of the Nephilim but saw only that death meant only to speak the truth. As they got up did they then continue on their journey towards the safety of Lothlorien, the realm of the lady Galadriel. Death turned towards Isengard and looked at the distance. He shook his head. they travelled down the hilltop and towards the great forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Death ran calmly beside the company as they moved towards the forest. They didn't talk much on the way there and they slowed down to a walk when they reached the forest. "I heard there is a witch in this forest. Stay close master hobbit. Those that fall under her incantation is never heard from again." Gimli said but he puffed out his chest in pride as he spoke "but here's one dwarf that she won't ensnare so easily. I got the ears of a fox and eyes like a hawk." He boasted. "Clearly a deaf fox and blind hawk." Death spoke sarcastically. Gimli blinked at what he said and he suddenly noticed the arrow in his beard. He stepped back quickly. The elf looked at the dwarf with amusement and spoke "we could have felled the dwarf in the complete darkness thanks to his hard breathing. Come the lady of Lothlorien is expecting you."

Death walked quietly with the company glaring back at any elf who was caught staring at him with fear. Time passed and they moved slowly through the forest city of the woods. Finally they arrived at the thrones of the Lothlorien rulers. Death glared at Galadriel and Celeborn as they where looking at him with interest. Galadriel had a really big bust that would rival even tsunade from naruto and wide hips. She was also pregnant with her second child. "Welcome travellers to the forests of Lothlorien." Galadriel then started to scan the company member's minds but when she got to death mind did she soon find herself in an endless waste of wandering zombies that was his first wall. Galadriel paled and she back away. As the company left the throne room and they started to relax in the forest but Legolas listened to the song.

"it's a mourning song." Legolas spoke with grief. Death snorted and spoke "death is a natural thing of life. Accept it." And he walked away. When he cursed himself for getting lost did he see a pregnant Galadriel walking towards a glade where a small pond of some kind was located and death curiosity was peaked. He walked after Galadriel. She turned at the pond and smiled at him "have you come to see the future." Death snorted sarcastically and spoke "and you are a fairy." Galadriel smiled tiredly as she spoke "this is my mirror. It's enchanted so you can see the things that were" and she poured water into the fountain. "Things that are." She continued to pour "and things that yet are to happen." And she stopped pouring. Death walked up towards her "the future is not supposed to be known." Galadriel smiled tiredly "many think that is the safest way for the Nephilim." Death just shook his head and walked away. He found an elf and asked to be guided back towards the company.

Time moved slowly as he was guided back. The company was ready to leave when he came back and he nodded. As they left the forest on the river did death row the canoe. They travelled on the river at the side of the forest and towards the two statues of Aragorn's ancestors. Death looked at the stone statues but he just shook his head. when they reached the shore did they make camp for a while to rest. Death was walking around pacing agitated as his keen senses picked up the sounds from the other shore. He walked up towards Legolas and spoke in a low whisper "we are being followed." And Legolas nodded at the statement. Gimli suddenly snapped "are you mad. First we are to travel through a swamp with people long dead preserved. Then you want us to walk through ered'luin? A labyrinth filled with deadly sharp rooks." Death suddenly noted that Frodo and Boromir was missing. He slinked away and followed the tracks to where they were talking. He stayed in the shadows and listened to Boromir's fall to the ring. Death walked out from his hiding spot and looked at the man and spoke "your strength is failing you, son of mankind." Boromir paled and he whispered "give me another chance." Death just looked him over and spoke "it isn't your time yet." And death continued to walk with Boromir. Suddenly they heard merry's and pippin's shouts and they rushed towards them. The uruks were upon them. Death was slicing and spilling gore left and right around himself and keeping an eye on his six. Boromir was keeping himself alive but he did raise his horn to his lips and blew it. Three sharp horn calls.

Death mind was completely blank. He didn't notice the uruk leader walking up until he was face to face. Suddenly out of nowhere did Aragorn jump onto lurtz as his name was and they started to fight. Death continued to fight of the other uruk'khai and after several minutes of intense fighting did the battle seize. They walked back towards the camp and looked over each other for injuries but no one was relatively badly wounded so they immediately continued on their journey.

Aragorn grabbed only the smallest of amount of equipment but death hefted the massive bags of supplies and put them into his Nephilim bag which nearly had infinite space but he kept it around 30 or 35 items.

They ran long and hard, well for mortals that is and death was looking at the sunset. He smiled fondly as he remembered the wedding between his sister and Samael (yes in this story Samael isn't a bad guy). He shook himself clear and they suddenly dove into cover. Horsemen thundered past and Aragorn walked out quickly shouting "riders! What news from the mark!" immediately the group of knights surrounded the group and levelled their spears upon them and the leader walked forward and spoke "what business does a dwarf, elf, two men and a Nephilim have in the realm of Rohan?" he asked suspiciously. Gimli spoke in a gruff voice "If you tell us your name horse master, then I will tell you mine."

The man glared at Gimli and spoke "if your head would be but a head higher dwarf, then I would have cut it off for such insolence." Legolas immediately had an arrow drawn and snapped "you would be dead before your strike fell." Aragorn raised his hand and Legolas lowered his bow. "this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm. My name is Aragorn and that is Boromir son of Denethor, lord and steward of Gondor. The Nephilim is death." The man looked at the Nephilim and just spoke "my name is Èomer son of Èomund. If you search for a safe haven. Then I suggest you look elsewhere. The king no longer recognize friend from foe." Èomer spoke as he removed his helmet. Gimli spoke immediately "two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits?"

Aragorn added "they are small, nothing but children in your eyes." Èomer looked down "we found a pack of orcs. But we slaughtered them to the last man. The corpses are on the hill." Gimli looked down sadly. Èomer whistled and spoke "hastleford, herod." And two men led some horses forth. "take these horses and may they bring better fortune then their previous masters received." Death perked up "they are not dead." Gimli looked hopeful. "Can you tell us where they are?" Death shook his head and spoke "an ancient force blocks my ability to read where they are."

As they reached the hilltop did Aragorn immediately start to search the area. They soon found out that their hobbits had bolted for the fangorn forest. Gimli spook up "fangorn. What madness drove them to such a place." Death looked down at the ground and spoke "what indeed." Death touched the dried blood and spat. "Orc blood." And the group slowly made their way into the forest. Legolas spoke as they walked through it "this is a very old forest, a living forest." Then added "A very angry forest." and Aragorn turned to the dwarf "Gimli lower your axe." Gimli made a gesture that was of surprise and understanding and slowly lowered his axe. Death walked up front and he smirked. Legolas's eyes narrowed "what do you see?" Aragorn asked "the white wizard." The elf answered. As Aragorn told the party to attack before the wizard could cast a spell did death just stand to the side and leaned against a tree.

"Is that a way to greet a friend?" A voice spoke after deflecting the arrow and weapons. Aragorn stared in shock as he spoke "it can't be. It cannot be." Gandalf dimmed the light. "You feel." Aragorn stated. Gandalf nodded "through fire and water. From the deepest dungeons of barad'hur to the highest mountain top did I do battle with the Balrog of morgoth." Death walked up and smirked as he said "the new trend suits you, Gandalf." Gandalf smiled at death "as humouring as ever friend." As they started to travel towards the end of the forest did Gandalf tell them about their plight and he started to whistled when they reached the end of the forest. Legolas stared in awe "if there is no evil bewitchment on my eyes or if my eyes don't deceive me then that is one of the Mearas." The elf stated. Death summoned his own horse and shadowfax trotted nervously around despair. The horse puffed death affectionately and death stroked his mount's mane as he spoke "it's been to long despair." And he swung up into the saddle. Gimli paled at the imposing figure that he stared up into.

They started to travel towards Rohan in a steady pace as they talked about what they been up too after Gandalf had been gone. Death looked at the surroundings transforming into fertile farming lands as they rode at a steady pace towards the city of Rohan. Soon they came into view of the city and Gandalf spoke "be careful with what you say. Théoden is now under the influence of the fallen wizard of Saruman. He no longer recognize friend from foe." And they moved up towards the city hall. Gamling walked up and spoke nervously "I herby order you to relinquish your weapons." He then added fearfully looking at death "by order of Grima wormtounge." Death glared at the man and spoke "if you don't want me to relinquish a bullet into your brain I suggest that you allow me to keep my weapons." The other started to hand over their weapons.

When they entered the halls of Théoden did Gandalf speak "I have expected a great deal of more reception, Théoden." Death walked up behind Gandalf. "What do you want here, Gandalf stormcrow." Théoden wheezed forth. "an excellent question my liege." Grima spoke but as soon as he walked up towards Gandalf did death punch him right into the gut and hissed "we are not here to speak to you serpent." And Gimli grabbed looked at the man "Gimli, if he starts to struggle, don't be afraid get ruff." Gimli smiled evilly. Gandalf walked up towards Théoden and spoke "I release you from this spell." Théoden started to laugh. "you have no power here, Gandalf the grey." Gandalf removed his cloak and started the process of removing Saruman. After the evil wizard's presence was removed did Théoden start to recover "Gandalf?" he asked confused. "Breathe the free air again my friend." After the king grasped his sword did he look at Grima with anger. After the man fled the same way as he does in the movie (since I'm to lazy to write it all) did Théoden ask "where is my son. Where is Theodred?"


	6. Chapter 6

death was standing at the back of the small company that was beside the grieving king. he spotted a fairly descend looking woman but she could be better. death grinned as he focused on her and she turned into a a muscle bound goddess. her biceps where as large as the car tires that the humans back where he came from hade created and her legs where like sixteen inches steel pipes of pure muscles. her breasts were a big g cup. she smiled at death as she knew how she had changed. her hair was also healthy and was nearly glowing as was her skin. she leaned against his side as she stroked his arm and spoke "the name is eowyn. I'm the kings niece." death turned to her and removed his mask and kissed her right on the mouth. she guided his hand right onto her breast and he looked stunned and he put it on her left butt half as he gropped it. she let it and death could feel aeowyn's massive heart beat at a slow pace against her ribcage where its form was greatly visibly pushing her ribcage outwards. the ribcage allowed this as he went alongside the motion without breaking. as the funeral ended did aeowyn walk up towards her uncle and spoke "uncle, i have something to tell you."

Theoden looked up confused and eowyn spoke "i decided to marry death. he loves me and i love him." death looked rather uncomfortable at this proclamation even if it was true since both of them had fallen in love with each other on first sight. theoden nodded confused but said "we might have to wait with the wedding since the people need time to grieve. give it three days or a week and i will set it up." they nodded and walked together away from the throne room. death turned to his wife to be and spoke "you know that i will not always be here."eowyn nodded. she had after death was done with her infinite stamina and speed, she also had infinite strength. death had found a comic book lying around the ruins of a home and read in it and had been quite amused at the thought of the hero named superman and he had given eowyn the same type of superhero powers only difference was that she didn't need the sun to recharge. she had the same type of invulnerability and invincibility minus the whole kryptonite weakness. as they walked through the city did death find the people mourning their lost prince and eowyn gently helped where there was need for it. as the day turned to evening did eowyn and death retire to their chambers. as the night settled in did they have sex. later during that intercourse (not going to write the juicy parts since im not good at it) did eowyn conceive. they were sleeping soundly and woke at the brake of dawn. eowyn got dressed as did death after getting out of his sleeping attire. he hooked his scythes ,since they had reverted to their real shape, at his belt, fastened his gunman belt along his leng over his armor and helped eowyn into her leather and chainmail breastplate that had grown with her.

when death and eowyn entered the hall did theoden tell about the wedding that was to be hold next day and they were walking around the city. death had joined the city guard and was talking friendly to gamling. the man grinned as he grasped death foreman and spoke "i would be honored to be your best man." as the day came and went did the wedding come into action. eowyn was walking down the ile escorted by her father and gamlin sniffed at the beauty of eowyn. the procedure went unhindered and soon did death become married to eowyn. time passed and aragorn walked up towards theoden "we need to face saruman before he comes to this city." theoden looked grim and spoke "i will not risk open war." he then turned and looked at death with decision in his eyes. "if i'm to meet my end i will wake it such an end that it will be singed throughtout the halls of time for a decade." as the order was given did death walk alongside eowyn as they saddled their horses. eowyn was stroking despair's snout when she whispered "you'll bring my husband back to me won't you." despair gave her an indignant look as if to say "what do you take me for woman." eowyn smiled and brushed despair's flank. despair had made himself flesh and bone for eowyn's sake. he quite enjoyed the felling of being brushed with a full body. she walked back to her own horse and they followed the line of horses flowing out of the city. time passed and they made their way towards the mountains. they made a quick stop for rest and eowyn was walking alongside the old and poor helping them, helping the sick with warm soup or spraining ankles for thoose who had them. time passed unenventful until suddenly the wargs of isengard attack.

death turned to eowyn and spoke quickly "stay with thoose who can't fight." eowyn rushed up with her gown flapping in the small wind "be careful." death nodded and speed of. the battlefield was pure chaos. men was fighting left and right and not the well strategies of the orcs. death was fending of three wargs when he heard gimli shout "legolas! I GOT TWO ALREADY!" legolas shouted back "I GOT NINE!" gimli retorted with "I'M NOT LETTING SOME POINTY EARED ELF OUTSCORE ME!" death focused on killing his targets. as the wargs was mopped off or taken care of did death walk up towards gimli and legolas who was standing obviously at the leader of the warg riders. death looked on impassively as theoden condoled the two. they continued their way towards the fortress of helm's deep. eowyn rushed forward with tears in her eyes of relief. "i feared the worst." death removed his mask and kissed his wife. "i wouldn't never leave a family member behind." as they walked alongside the grim looking men did death find himself in the throne room awaiting the kings orders. suddenly did the doors open and aragorn strode in. later did theoden turn towards the stranger and speak "how many did you say there were?" with fear. aragorn said "tens of thousands at least." theoden repeated the number disbelievingly. they walked towards the armoury where death helped his wife into armor made of solid platemail in the form of a dragon. her helmet was formed like a dragons head and she swung a heavy battle axe around like it weighted nothing. gimli grinned proudly "a lass of my own heart." aragorn and legolas reached into a fight together and they both frooze as they heard a clear horn blast. legolas turned towards death and spoke "that is no orc horn." they rushed towards the gate and guards shouted "OPEN THE GATE!" death looked on with respect as the elves of lothlorien walked up towards the courtyard of the headquarter.

"long past did men and elves fought alongside each other. we have come to honor that alleigance." the lead elf said as he was introduced by aragorn as haldir. the elves started to walk out across the walls and position themselves as death stood together with eowyn and her handpicked battlelads as she liked to call them at the gatehouse."remember what i tought you and your chances of surviving the night will increase dramatically." she said reassuringly and the boys nodded. slowly did the army of saruman reach their eyesight and many of the men that was positioned at the fortress of helms deep was muttering nervously amongst eacherother while they where grabbing their swords nervously. the uruk khai's started to bang their weapons into the ground and grunt and frust as if to intimidate the defenders of the keep. death drew breath "SHOW THEM NO QUARTER! FOR THEY SHALL SHOW NO MERCY!" he turned to the defenders "PROUD MEN OF ROHAN! THIS IS YOUR HOME! THIS IS YOUR LAND!" the men started to beat their weapons against their shields in a rising cresendo. "THEY ARE THE INTRUDERS! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SHALL DIE! BRAVE MEN FACES DEATH ONCE! COWARDS THOUSANDS TIMES OVER!" the men where rattling their weapons and shields and eowyn finished the speech her husband gave "EARN THIS SHIELDS BOYS!" the men roared "OUGH! OUGH! OUGH!" in response and the monsters glared with hate. an old man let loose of an arrow he had strained since he couldn't hold it any longer and found the weak spot in the uruk khai's armor, the neck.

army of saruman charged forward.

the battle for helms deep had begun


End file.
